How to Train Your Monstergirls
by renardedefrance
Summary: Where in your favourite HtTYD characters have become monstergirls. Feel free to send in requests for species and prompts
1. A Night in the Stables

**A Night in the Stables**

In all fairness, this was Heather's fault, Astrid reasoned, casting a withering glare at the other centaur in the stall across from her.

Everything was Heather's fault.

Not that Astrid wasn't here on her own free will. That went without saying. Their trainer, a scrawny, gangly man -who insisted they call him Hat, _Hat,_ of all things- insisted every day, asking if the two of them wished to continue.

Despite her grumbling, glares, and one attempt at kicking Hat when he got too close to put the bit and bridle on her himself- despite all of that, everyday, Astrid put on the white corset, which squeezed her human waist, the one which so emphasized her breasts, slipped the bit into her mouth, and allowed Hat to cuff her arms to her waist.

And every day she went through the same paces, the same prances. At night she was rewarded with peppermint treats, and a brush down of her palomino coat. Astrid had to admit, despite her reservations at being in the hands of this… scrawny, human centaur trainer, neither Astrid's nor Heather's silky, coal black coat had ever looked so shiny, and well kept.

Even her hooves were well cared for, clean of muck and grime, and kept well trimmed and shoed.

"Good morning, Astrid, Heather," came the nasal drawl of their trainer.

"Morning Hat," Heather grinned, looking up from her breakfast, eager to begin the day.

Astrid gave grunt of acknowledgement, looking up from her own trough of warm mash. Hat was dressed as he usually was; fairly casually, with a dark green t-shirt, jeans, and his expensive riding boots.

It was odd that he continued to wear those, or so Astrid believed. It was only very, rarely that he attempted to saddle one of them. Usually, Heather- and only after asking permission.

Astrid had only allowed him on her back once. The event had brought up such bizarre mix of emotions, including, despite her dogged refusal to admit, strange feelings of wants, needs, and even arousal, which had stopped her from repeating the experience.

It was only after Heather had sent her a smug, sideways, knowing look that Astrid realised she had been staring at Hat as he had passed by their stalls; taking in the sight of his tight arse and strong legs as he checked their gear and water.

"It is a beautiful day, and we have some wonderful sights, don't you agree, Astrid?" Heather smirked, tossing her long, black hair over the pale flesh of her shoulders.

Astrid grunted again, returning to her mash, suddenly more interested in the deciphering the taste, than the trainer… and her centaur training partner. Behind her, her tail flicked agitatedly, a tell that always betrayed her mood to those who knew her well enough.

Unfortunately for her, both Heather and Hat could count themselves amongst them.

Heather laughed lightly, ducking back into her stall. In the corner of her eye, she could see Hat watching her amusedly.

""Alright, lots to work on today, let's get you two suited." Hat caught Astrid's eye as he came over with her gear. "And if we can do this without one of you trying to break my ribs, that would be spectacular."

For a third time Astrid merely grunted, but stamped her hoof in agreement. The quicker this was done, the quicker they would be out of their stalls.

Getting suited was a bit of a process. First came the tight corset; Astrid's was a bright white, picked to complement her blonde hair, blue eyes, and bright palomino coat, but with little in the way of "frivolous decorations", as Astrid referred to them.

"I would like the armbinder today," Astrid finally spoke, gasping a little as Hat pulled the strings of her corset tight, breaking her usual silence in this morning ritual.

Hat quirked an eyebrow, as his quick, long, dexterous fingers quickly knotted the corset in place. Even Heather reappeared at her stall door, her curiosity piqued.

"Any reason why?" Hat asked, checking his work, making sure the garment was not so tight as to cause pain or actual damage to the centaur trainee.

"Felt like something different today," Astrid shrugged; but noticing the looks both her trainer, and her peer were giving her, hastily added, "Heather wears one all the time, I figured it would look better if we were dressing to match."

The smirk on Heather's face, told her that her trotting partner did not believe the reasoning.

"Oh… is that all?" And it seemed neither did Hat.

"Yes," Astrid stated, looking off to the side, happy that her long bangs would help cover her blush.

"Somehow I get the feeling she is not being completely honest," Heather laughed.

Astrid merely stamped, this time in irritation, firmly putting an end to the discussion.

Hat chuckled, grabbing the bit. Astrid lowered her head obediently, opening her mouth. She both hated this… demeaning device- and loved it. Hated the fact that, she, Astrid of the proud herd Hofferson, was forced to endure such humiliation. Loved the feeling of helplessness, loved the feeling of being so easy to control and guide.

Hated that, as a proud warrior, she was turned into a prancing mare. Loved it, because while she wore it, she was _Hat's_ prancing mare.

Hated it, for how it made her feel. So confused, and yet wanting.

Loved how it made her look. Loved how when she wore it, she would catch the eyes of her stable mate.

And the eye of her trainer.

Next came the arm binder. Astrid kneeled down on her front legs, giving Hat an easier reach. She felt the device pull tight, pinning her arms back, forcing her chest out, making it even more prominent than just the corset.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glance of Heather looking appreciatively at her.

It stirred something inside of her.

Something warm.

Something frightening.

It was another ten minutes before the two of them were led out of the stable by their harness and bits.

The two centaurs were a study in contrast; both in posture, and in colour.

Astrid was pale and gold, from her blonde hair, to her lower half's coat. Hat had harnessed her in white. Her corset and bound arms thrust her still covered, modest breast further out than she had ever dared. In her mouth was a white bit gag, held in place by a white bridle and harness. She emerged from the stable slowly. Each step deliberate, each pace measured.

Beside her, Heather pranced. She didn't walk. She didn't step. She pranced.

Where Astrid was blonde, gold, and white, Heather was black, silk and smoke. Her lower body shined glossy in the morning sun, and unlike Astrid, whose breasts were covered by the corset, hers were open to the world, displayed by the underbust she had requested. Her nipples were hardening to buds in the cool breeze.

Hat felt his mouth drying, as it did every morning. How lucky was he, that these two had come to him for training?

He led them through the warm up, leading them in step. He was impressed with how far the two had come in the two short weeks he'd had them. Astrid was so willful and competitive, whereas Heather, it seemed, was more interested in her prancing partner, and him, than she was in learning the moves.

Now the two of them walked in perfect synchronisation, his crop only needed for the most minute of adjustments to their paces.

Soon they would be finished with his class, and ready to register themselves for show. He was immensely proud of that.

Proud, and disheartened.

It meant that the two of them would leave him soon. Hat really didn't want to see the two of them leave. He had grown close not only to Astrid, but to Heather as well. He felt more comfortable with the two of them, than any other centaur he had ever taken into training.

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want them to leave.

Especially Astrid.

Hat frowned as he led them through the last exercise of the day. Astrid was getting sloppy. She kept glancing at him. That wasn't like her.

Neither was the way her eyes kept sliding over to Heather.

He sighed. He knew he never really had a chance. She was a centaur.

He was human.

And it seemed like she was much more interested in the coal black mare, who was her partner, than the talkative beanstalk who was her trainer.

As she passed by him, he swatted her hind with the crop. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make a satisfying smack.

Hat's brow creased in puzzlement, just ever so slightly.

Astrid had corrected herself. Her legs were coming up to the desired height and at the right pace, falling in perfect step with Heather, the click and clop of their hooves striking in perfect synchronization.

But that wasn't why he was puzzled.

He might have been imagining it… but he swore that when he had corrected Astrid with his crop… He swore that she had moaned.

Not in pain.

But in pleasure.

Highly unlike her.

Suddenly Hat's eyes widened. He knew what was wrong. He knew what it was that Astrid needed. A plan quickly forming in his mind, he caught the eye of Heather as the two centaurs trotted past him.

He was going to need some help.

If there was one thing Astrid loved about the stable, it was the hot showers on demand. The soothing warmth on sore muscles was a blessing. There were days when Astrid would just stand in the warm water.

It was a luxury she'd never had with the herd.

As she turned off the tap, letting the water drain, there came the click-clap of hooves on tile. As Astrid turned to let Heather have the shower to herself, she was stopped by the sight of the other centaur.

Heather hadn't taken off her corset. Her ample breasts were uncovered and free in the cool night air. Her lips were glossy, and freshly painted. A hint of makeup and eye shadow brought out her sea green eyes. Her hair was shiny and freshly brushed, flowing down her back. But what had stood out; what had caught her eye- was the harness she wore on her rump, and the long, silicone cock, which was attached.

"Heather...What in the-"

Astrid's surprised question was cut off, as Heather placed her finger on Astrid's lips.

"Hat gave it to me," Heather shrugged. "Thought you could use...some relief."

Heather pushed closer, reaching a hand up to brush back one of Astrid's bangs.

"He's noticed you watching me. We both have. You are feeling frustrated, alone." Heather paused, as Astrid met her eyes. "But I also know, what you feel for me… You feel even more for Hat."

Heather leaned forward, and Astrid found herself moving to meet her, almost as if on instinct. Slowly, shyly, their lips met.

Their kiss was hesitant, at first, but slowly deepening. As Astrid's mouth opened, Heather proved herself to be the opportunist, quickly invading with her own. Their two bodies closed, they shared each other's warmth; they felt each other's flesh on their own.

Astrid's hands settled on Heather's waist, feeling where the firm human body and soft pale flesh, met the hair of her horse body's coat. Heather's hands buried themselves into Astrid's still damp hair.

Finally they broke apart, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them for the briefest of seconds.

"Heather…" Astrid panted. "This between us- Ah-!"

Astrid gasped as Heather caught her breast in her mouth, rolling her tongue on the nub of her nipple before sucking hard.

A second later, Heather released the breast with a wet pop, before capturing Astrid's lips.

"I know," Heather smiled sadly, stroking Astrid's long blonde hair. "But I don't care. As long as I get to share this night with you."

She kissed her again.

"Can I?"

There was only one answer Astrid could give.

It came from between her teeth, as Heather latched onto her other breast, catching the sensitive nub in her teeth.

"Yessssss."

The two stumbled back to Astrid's stall, keeping close, and unable to keep from touching one another; unable to break contact, and lose the warmth from one another.

As they neared the stall, Heather stopped, and reached towards a piece of Astrid's gear.

"I always thought you looked so beautiful in this," Heather grinned, holding out the bit and the bridle.

Astrid hesitated for a moment- only a moment- before nodding at the unasked question.

"Put it on then," Astrid said, opening her mouth and waiting patiently, as she had done for Hat just that morning.

She felt the bit slip into her mouth, the harness pulled over her head. Astrid watched as her lover took her reins, and slowly lead her into her stall, hitching it to the post by by the sink.

In the mirror, Astrid could see Heather's lustful smile drop. She became hesitant, nervous. Her front hoof pawed at the ground.

"Astrid...If you want to stop, just say so," Heather near whispered, not wanting the spell to break.

In answer, Astrid lowered herself onto her front knees, raising her rear, lifting her tail, presenting her sex to the other centaur.

Astrid wanted this. She wanted this night.

"Thank you," Heather whispered, before lowering herself down, marveling at the heat of Astrid's arousal, at the wanton need that leaked from her sex.

"So beautiful," Heather whispered, before latching her mouth onto Astrid's glistening folds, and tasted her for the first, and, for what they both knew, the last time.

Astrid gasped around the bit, before sighing in ecstasy. She could feel everything. Heather's tongue, teasing her clit, tracing circles and patterns around the little bundle of nerves. The fingers prodding at the entrance to her sex. The warm fluids of her arousal running down her legs.

Heather grinned as Astrid spasmed. As she whimpered. As she gasped around the bit. She smiled at the sight of her trembling legs, at her juices flowing, as her sex radiated both heat and need. She marveled at the feelings of Astrid's inner walls, as they squeezed her fingers.

Despite Astrid's squirming, she remained in position, her tail flicking with anticipation.

Finally the pleasure, which had been building, overwhelmed Astrid. She threw her head back, panting, as her body trembled. She reached out, grasping the pole that she was hitched to as though it were a lifeline. Her fists so tight around it, her knuckles were ghostly white.

Stars exploded in her vision, the sound of hot blood pumping pounding in her ears. Through it all she could still feel Heather's tongue on her folds, could still feel Heather's fingers in her sex, riding out the waves of pleasure, and riding out the orgasm.

All too soon, the euphoria left Astrid, leaving her drained, her body slick with sweat. Her lower body trembled on shaky legs, as she turned her head to look back at her lover.

Heather grinned.

Astrid looked so beautiful. The white bit in her mouth, the white leather of the harness, and reins keeping her tied to the post. The strings of her long, golden hair that were stuck to her forehead. The way she gripped the hitching post.

But…

Most of all.

The look of wild lust in her large blue eyes.

Heather's grin turned into a smile, as she dipped her fingers so slowly into Astrid's eager sex, just skimming the edges, collecting the thin film of arousal with the tips of her fingers. The palmiro body pushed back, eager for the ministrations of Heather's fingers to continue.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Heather tutted, removing her finger, swatting at Astrid's bottom.

Astrid groaned, pushing her rear closer, wiggling it teasingly. Heather obliged her, striking again with an open hand.

"You like that don't you?" Heather asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, as Astrid thrust her bottom back towards her. "Well then, I know what this calls for. Don't move."

When Heather returned, she was holding Hat's crop. She twisted it in her hands, contemplating the thin leather of the device, remembering the noise that had come from Astrid earlier that day, when he had corrected Astrid's gait...

...Observing how eager Astrid was to receive the punishment again.

Heather almost asked who Astrid was seeing with the crop in hand- whether it was herself… or the scrawny human trainer. Was she seeing Hat, with that crooked grin, the easy shrug of his thin shoulders? Or the silky black hair and sensual confidence of the coal black mare?

She almost asked. But, in truth, she already knew the answer.

Hearing it would be too painful.

She brought the crop down on Astrid's rump. A quick swish and a loud smack echoed in the stall. Astrid's head jerked up from the sudden pain, her groan a mix of pleasure, and pain, and need.

Heather caressed the spot. Then brought the crop up again, striking the other side. Her eyes closed as she took in Astrid's groans, her whimpers of pleasure, the muttered, muffled, incoherent chants of _"more"_.'

She struck again, and again. She could feel her own arousal growing. Her own need growing.

Soon.

Ten times the crop came down. Five on each side. Each time, Astrid's noises became more incoherent, more desperate.

It was time.

Astrid was barely aware. Barely aware of her surroundings, of her own thoughts. She was in a sea of pleasure, of euphoria, of need.

How much she had needed this night!- this night to drop the pretense of pride, and give in to the more base instincts of pleasure. She cast a glance behind her as she felt Heather's weight on top of her. Mounting her; like a common breeding mare.

Astrid groaned as she felt the tip of the silicone phallus prod at her entrance, poking for a way inside. She felt Heather's breath on her neck, heard her voice in her ear- although what she was saying was indiscernible.

She panted as the phallus was slowly driven into her; she moaned as she felt her walls stretched, and clamped down. She begged through the bit- begging for harder, for faster- for Heather to rut her.

To _fuck her_.

She felt the feather light kisses on the back of her neck. Heather's tongue on her ear, her lobe in Heather's teeth.

She felt Heather's hands on her breasts, the pain as she pulled the hard buds of her nipples, as Heather rolled them, as she stretched them.

Heather thrusted harder, the secondary dildo in the harness pushing into her, as she took Astrid, as she claimed Astrid.

At least...

For this one night.

Sweat glistened on Heather's skin as she thrusted into Astrid. The air was full of the smell of sex, the sounds of the two female centaurs filling the stables.

Beneath her, Astrid moved her rear in time with Heather's thrusts, her panting, her sounds, becoming more and more desperate.

Finally she came.

Astrid gasped.

She moaned.

She fell forwards into the post, gripping it with all her strength, as Heather rode out her orgasm, continuing to thrust, to ride, moaning as her own orgasm built, as the dildo Hat had helped insert pushed her into greater levels of sexual euphoria.

As Astrid collapsed, Heather's own orgasm took her. She fell forwards on top of Astrid's back, thrusting the toy as deep as she could.

The two lay there quietly for several moments; panting, trying to recuperate, trying to gather at least enough strength to talk.

Heather unbuckled the bit and the bridle, removing the harness and reins. She slowly stood up; Astrid gasped as she felt the strap-on pull out, leaving her feeling empty.

"Thank you." Heather whispered, as she fell beside Astrid, hugging her close, and pulling her into a light kiss.

Astrid shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I can't be here for you."

Heather smiled as she laid her head on Astrid's shoulder.

"I know."


	2. Netflix and Tentacles

**Netflix and Tentacles:**

Americans liked to call it Netflix and Chill for some reason.

_Chilling _being a term for relaxation as Astrid understood it.

As two of Heather's tentacles spread her legs open, one wormed its way into her pussy and another pushed against her second entrance probing ever so gently, Astrid could not help but wonder what led to this?

What had led to her about to have both of her holes aggressively filled by her marine biologists boyfriend's scientific discovery?

While he watched no less?

"Don't struggle so much Astrid." Heather smiled up at her, "just relax… you'll enjoy this."

Astrid was about to give a cursing reply at the black haired, half woman, bottom half squid, only to gasp in shock as the tentacle probing her ass pushed in.

"There, there, there…" Heather grinned watching as the blonde wreathed and writhed, pushing herself, thrusting in time with the movement of Heather's tentacles. "See? You are enjoying this."

Astrid tried to answer but could only gasp in response as the tentacle in her glistening, hungry sex pushed deeper, stretching her and teetering her on the very edge of mindless pleasure.

"She's breaking rather easily."

She heard Heather comment to Hiccup.

"Astrid's actually pretty submissive." Astrid could almost hear the casual shoulder shrug in her boyfriend's voice, as he paid more attention to the goings on of what was supposed to be a relaxing night of Netflix marathons.

"So I see." Heather smiled as the tentacle in Astrid's ass pushed deeper.

She could barely contain it anymore.

The feeling of her pussy being stretched, the feeling of fullness of her ass being filled at the sametime…

It was driving her over the edge.

Astrid's sex was dripping with excitment. Her eyes were rolling up into her head, her mouth hanging open as she panted with need.

"Please… please… please…" Astrid gasped with every thrust, every push.

She groaned loudly as her hands were seized by another one of Heather's powerful appendages and restrained above her head.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't resist.

Astrid was trapped. Restrained. Helpless against Heather's onslaught of near mind numbing pleasure.

She had toys in her ass, as Hiccup fucked her, it was a common occurrence between them.

But this?

This was pleasure on a whole other level.

She could feel each end twisting, turning, pulsing. Each tentacle was alive and moving deeper and deeper into her.

"Please… Heather… Please Hiccup…" Astrid moaned, squirming against her bonds.

"Please what Astrid?" Heather asked, a smirk playing across her lips as she lowered the begging woman to eye level with her.

"Please… I need it. Please fuck me." Astrid begged, her eyes going in and out of focus.

Heather smirked as she kissed Astrid deeply, pulling off what remained of Astrid's clothes, exposing her flesh to her tender ministrations.

"I don't think she's earned it yet. Do you Hiccup?" Heather asked, turning away from the mewling girl, breaking their kiss.

"It's up to you. But I can think of something she could do to earn that." Hiccup again shrugged disinterestedly.

"So can I." Heather agreed and pulled her down to her sex, just above where the human half of her, met the squid half.

"Lick." Heather command, pulling Astrid into her crotch.

Astrid could do nothing but oblige. Her mind was already at that very edge of fraying. So lost was she in the pleasure, the unrelenting pleasure. The tentacle in her pussy, the one in her ass, she buried her tongue into Heather's sweet sex.

Astrid lapped at Heather's juices, she sucked on the button of nerves, she worked to pay Heather back, as her extra appendages moved in sequence, filling her holes and driving her over that edge.

Heather for her part pushed Astrid deeper into her sex, moving the two tentacles in tandem.

The small hitches of breaths, gasps and barely concealed moans filled the TV room, the human woman, and the squidgirl seemingly unconcerned with the other occupant sharing the couch.

"I'm starting to feel a bit left out." Hiccup finally spoke up after Heather let out a small cry as her climax over took her, leaving her gasping, but continuing to thrust into Astrid's questing tongue.

"We should fix that then shouldn't we?" Heather panted, as she maneuvered Astrid over his crotch. "I got her nice and ready for you."

Astrid was passed the point of sanity, her eyes were rolled up, her tongue rolled out of her mouth, her blonde hair, normally tied into a straight braid, had become loose. Her face was flush, damp with sweat and Heather's own excitement.

"Please Hiccup… please… let me help you." Astrid whispered and begged.

"Should we be concerned?" Heather asked, raising a pencil thin eyebrow.

"Astrid are you good?" Hiccup asked, looking into her eyes.

"Hiccup… I'm here. I'm good. Please, I am so good." Astrid panted, groaning as one of the tentacles pushed in deeper into her sex, curling and stroking her very core.

Hiccup nodded as he worked his trousers loose. Not taking his eyes from the TV as another episode started. A second later his hardened member was exposed and free to the world, with Astrid's mouth hoovering right over it.

"Mmmm. Be a good little girl and finish him off and you will get such a nice reward." Heather cooed to Astrid, chuckling as she tried to reach down and take Hiccup into her eager mouth.

"Yes Heather." Astrid panted, "please let me suck him. Let me pleasure him."

"Good girl." Heather smiled, and lowered Astrid.

In an instant, Astrid warm, eager mouth had swallowed his cock. Hiccup let out an audible groan and fell back in his seat, as Astrid's head bobbed up and down.

Astrid was drowning in excitement. In pleasure. She was full

She felt so full.

The cock in her throat.

The tentacle in her dripping, eager sex.

The other in her ass, pushing deeper and deeper.

Never before had she felt this full.

Never before had she felt a loss of control like this. There was nothing she could do. She was just a toy.

Heather pushed her tentacles deeper, pushing into Astrid's warm, wet core.

She was so close.

So very close.

The taste of precum in her mouth. The feel of the tentacle pushing deeper into her ass. The tentacle in her pussy stretching her walls, stroking every nerve.

Astrid was so full.

So full and so very close.

She couldn't take it anymore. Finally the wave of pleasure, the wave of want, the wave of need crashed over her. Astrid spasmed as the two of Heather's tentacles continued to thrust relentlessly into her two holes. Riding out the wave of orgasm as it spread throughout her body.

Even as the climax overtook her, Astrid continued to bob up and down on Hiccup's stiff member. Or rather, Heather continued to force her up and down.

Astrid was no longer in control of her own body. Her muscles were spasming, her mind was blanking, all she could feel was the wave crashing down on her.

Drowning her.

She couldn't hear, couldn't see.

All she could taste was her boyfriend's sweet virality and the saltiness of his sweat as his penis slid down the back of her throat.

All Astrid could feel, was the two tentacles as the rode her out of her orgasm, the one in her pussy sliding out first, with a wet _plop_.

The one in Astrid's ass remained there for a moment longer, enjoying the warmth of her, before it pulled out. Leaving Astrid feeling empty, with only Hiccup's cock to left.

Dutifully she continued to suck. Hoping that once she had brought him to cum, Hiccup and Heather would fill her once again.

Allow her to feel full and used once again.

Astrid hummed eagerly as another tentacle reached up to her ample breasts, playing with the softness of her flesh. Teasing the hardened nipples.

Yes.

She just had to blow her boyfriend, then Hiccup and Heather would fill her again. Make her full again.

Hiccup groaned as he neared completion.

Watching what Heather had done to Astrid had put him on edge. Now with Astrid's skilled mouth… He was almost done.

Heather smirked as she watched the two. This had been fun.

The most fun she ever had since coming to the surface. Hell the most fun even before.

Watching as Hiccup shuddered, calling Astrid's name as he thrusted up and deep down her throat, even as Heather pushed Astrid's head down on to his cock. Watching as he erupted in her mouth, as Astrid greedily swallowed every last drop.

Yes.

Heather was going to enjoy her time here.


	3. Along Came a Spider

**Along Came a Spider**

Astrid loved ropes.

She loved the feel of them wrapped around her flesh. She loved the marks they made, she loved the tightness…

She loved the idea of how a perfectly placed knot, could drive her into a realm of pleasure, need, and madness.

Astrid moaned into the cloth that muffled her cries as she writhed on the bed. The knot pulled tighter, sending spasms of rough, burning, pain and wanting, needing pleasure spiking through her glistening sex.

Light feathery kisses trailed down her neck, as her lover let the rope slacken, easing the pressure from the knot on Astrid's exposed nub.

"Now, now," came the chiding, almost breathless whisper from Heather, as she stroked the sweaty, strings of Astrid's blonde hair from her blue pleading eyes.

"We can't have you getting greedy, the night has only just started." Heather teased, green eyes sparkling in amusement, as she leaned down to catch Astrid's nipple in her mouth, her other hand squeezing the soft flesh of Astrid's ample breasts.

Heather smirked, as she let go of Astrid's nipple with a wet _plop_, and a small string of saliva. She pulled the rope tight, and watched as Astrid thrashed, pushing her hips into the knot work, desperately rubbing against the rope, hoping for the sweet relief of her climax.

Astrid muffled cries filled the small room, the sweet smell of her sweat, need and wanting mixed into an intoxicating perfume. Heather breathed deep, as she pulled out the cloth gag from between Astrid's teeth, before catching her lips in a deep kiss, swallowing Astrid's wanton begging and pleading.

She was in control.

Heather relished in it.

Astrid was hers, and hers alone.

"Please… please, Heather…" Astrid begged when the kiss broke, her hips rolling and thrusting into the tight knot of the rope.

Heather giggled.

Astrid loved rope.

"Soon my love," Heather whispered into Astrid's ear, drawing her tongue up her neck.

Astrid loved rope.

Heather loved the power it gave over the blonde. The power to break her. The power to turn Astrid, the most untouchable, unreachable girl in the town, into a puddle of mewling, wanting, need.

"What would they say about this?" Heather whispered, taking Astrid's earlobe in between her teeth.

"The town, your friends?" Heather reached down, allowing the rope to slacken, and be replaced by her eager fingers.

"Your parents?" She grinned, bringing up her long, slender fingers to show them glistening with Astrid's need. "That not only are you a broken little toy… you're my broken little toy."

"Yes…" Astrid's voice was just below a whisper, "I am a broken little toy."

Heather smiled as she slowly drew her tongue up her fingers, savouring Astrid's essence.

"What are you?"

Astrid's blue eyes sought the ground, avoiding Heather's green eyed gaze.

"Your broken little toy."

"Louder."

"Your broken little toy."

Heather frowned.

"Louder Astrid. I want the town to know what you are."

Astrid eyes locked into Heather's.

"I am your broken little toy!" She shouted.

The rope tightened, the knot pushed against Astrid's pulsating sex as Heather granted Astrid her reward.

"Finish for me." Heather whispered down into Astrid's ear, pulling the rope into Astrid's bucking hips. "Show me who owns you."

Astrid cried out in pain, pleasure, want and need, as the wave of her climax crashed over her, and she collapsed into the sheets.

Tired, sore, but finally relaxed.

Astrid loved ropes.

Only when she was restrained like this…

Only when she was able to truly give up control…

She nearly cried in relief.

It was the only time she could feel free.

She felt a comforting weight snuggle beside her, the warmth of her lover's large breast pressing into her back. Heather's tail flicking satisfyingly as she nuzzled into the crook of Astrid's shoulder. Careful to avoid poking the blonde girl with her horns.

"You will have to tell them someday." Heather whispered, playing with the knots of Astrid's restraints, freeing her from the ropes.

"I know." Astrid nodded sadly as she rubbed her wrists.

"They will find out eventually… Considering how often you come to the pens." Heather gestured to her small room, "I'm the only holstaur here."

"I know."

Heather frowned.

"You are risking yourself too, Astrid. The Change…"

Astrid shrugged as she stood up. Collecting her clothes that had scattered across the floor of the pen.

"I don't care. If it happens. It happens."

Heather nodded understandingly.

Astrid dressed quickly in silence, but stopped and turned before she left.

"I'll be back in the morning. To help milk you."

Heather nodded, but didn't say anything.

It was their customary goodbye.

Without another word, Astrid turned on her heel, and left. Leaving Heather the holstaur alone in the pen.

Astrid hurried through the darkened streets, cursing herself.

Heather.

Her best friend.

Her addiction.

The Change had taken Heather not more than a year ago, turning her best friend into a holstaur. A monstergirl cow.

With it had come the stigma. The stigma of being nothing more than a dumb cow. Suited only for providing the town with milk with other animals.

But Astrid had known better.

Her friend was still Heather. She was still the girl she had known since before she could even remember.

And now…

Now they were…

Girlfriends?

Lovers?

Astrid frowned. Weekend fuck friends?

What were they?

They both knew that answer. Though it was too painful for either to admit it.

An addict and her fix.

What was worse: Astrid was tempting The Change.

It was bad enough that she was tip toeing the edge of damnation of her already somewhat tainted reputation.

The Change had taken Heather while they had been "studying" together. Astrid herself could already be on the verge of Changing.

Astrid sighed as she climbed the stairs to her small flat.

As she opened her door, she felt something land on the exposed skin of her arm, and nearly screamed in terror as a black spider the size of her thumb landed on her.

She slapped at it, and quickly brushed herself down, scrubbing at her skin with the fervent gestures of someone unable to get clean after brushing against something truly dark and malevolent.

If there was one thing Astrid hated and feared more than her addiction.

More than even The Change.

More than even losing Heather.

It was spiders.

They terrified her.

Astrid shuddered, still feeling its skittering weight on her flesh.

She would have nightmares about this one.

The shower was just what she needed. Hot, soothing, relaxing.

Or it should have been.

Astrid could not help but feel, even as the hot, cleansing water poured down her skin, unclean.

No matter what she did. It always felt as though that spider was still crawling up her body…

No…

Astrid shuddered.

It felt as though it was moving just under her skin.

It felt as though she was wearing a skin that barely fit her, it was tight, confining. And the sensation of spider legs crawling, skittering beneath her very flesh was maddening.

Terrifying.

"Get a hold of yourself," Astrid shook her head "it was just a spider."

She shut the water off, and reached for her towel, blanching at the pink, and overly fluffy towel which Heather had no doubt left, the last time she had visited.

The light scent of sweet hay, milk, and salt that clung to the towel more than confirmed it belonged to her addiction.

Astrid cursed her weakness even as she breathed the scent in deep. Allowing her mind to drift back to the feel of ropes, the binding of her skin. The feel of the knot pulled tight against her sex, the smirk of her lover and she teased her into climax.

And beyond.

Astrid dried off.

She was an addict.

She cursed the weakness of her will, and crawled into bed.

Astrid promised herself she would make it right tomorrow. When she went to milk Heather. They would leave together. They would go somewhere else. Where they could be themselves. Free from stigma, free from the passing stares and the whispered accusations.

It was a promise she made herself every night.

It was a hollow promise which would be broken before Astrid had even stepped outside.

Astrid was terrified of losing everything. She was afraid of what the town would say. What her parents would say.

So she would stay an addict.

Hiding her addiction, hiding her fix.

Sleep did not come easy that night.

But the nightmares did.

Spiders crawled, skittering across the floor, swarming their way up into her bed. Astrid tried to fight them off, but her hands were tied to the headboard, her legs secured to the posts. They crawled over her, hundreds of them, skittering across her skin, before vanishing. Burrowing their way into her flesh.

She screamed in her nightmare. Terror flooding her veins as she tried to fight. Tried to move, tried to escape. But her bonds held strong. She wanted to scream, to cry for help, only to find her mouth sealed by thick webbing.

"Shhh… shhh... little butterfly. Stop, don't worry…" A voice cooed from above her.

Astrid's eyes snapped open.

Above her, was a monster.

A drider.

Her face was obscured by shadows, but the massive spider body that made up the monsters lower half was in full sight and detail.

The eight legs were massive, armoured chitin ending in wicked points. The abdomen was large, bulbous, but strangely smooth, glossy black, and almost shiny in the gloom. The drider's hands, and lower arms were covered in the same, glossy black armoured chitin, her fingers ending in wicked talons.

Six brilliant red eyes shone from the darkness, as the upper, womanly half of the monster seemed to lean back, as though observing her from the seat of a throne.

"You've been avoiding me little butterfly," the woman chuckled lightly, "for years now."

Astrid thrashed.

The drider sighed, "this would be easier if you just accepted this."

The spiders continued to crawl over Astrid's prone body.

"You've been hiding from this since you were eighteen."

Pain spiked in Astrid's legs, as though muscle was tearing, as though bones were snapping, as though cartilage was popping and reforming. But even as her mind registered the pain, even as she took in a breath to gasp, and scream, pleasure flooded her system.

She gasped, she moaned. She tugged at her bonds, eager to relieve herself. Wanting to touch her aching body. Her needing sex.

"You can feel it can't you little butterfly?" The drider's own voice was hitched, as though she too could feel the spread of the aching pain, and the overriding pleasure. "It's as though something you have denied yourself for too long is finally allowed to happen."

Astrid moaned in response, even as pain shot through her abdomen, followed closely by the nerve wrecking pleasure, of a muscle cramped, and only now allowed to stretch.

"It's coming." The drider whispered, her clawed hands moving to where woman top, met spider bottom. The front two legs were long, pointed, almost like the pair of thigh high boots with the brutally tall heels Astrid owned.

The drider gasped as her fingers stroked her sex, disappearing into the needing folds.

"Finally," the drider whispered, as she moved forward from the shadows.

Astrid screamed.

The drider was her.

She was the drider.

That meant…

"The Change." Astrid the drider smiled, flicking her long braided blonde hair back, as her fingers wormed their way deeper into her womanhood. "You've hidden too long from it Astrid. Now it's here."

Unable to fight, unable to escape, Astrid could only watch as the drider lowered herself onto her, crushing her beneath the spiderwoman's weight. Clawed hands gripped her chin, cutting away the gag with a single clawed finger.

Astrid took in a deep breath, she tried to scream, but it was swallowed as the drider kissed her, claiming her mouth, and pushing her tongue to claim her.

Pleasure, pain, exhaustion, madness.

Astrid's blue eyes rolled back into her head… and she dreamed no more.

Heather was worried.

Astrid was late.

She was never late.

Had the town found out? Her friends? The Change forbid, her parents?

Pain blossomed in her chest, as her nipples ached. Heather needed to be milked. But she had always waited for Astrid. It was one of the few things they could share.

Milking was a natural part of a holstaur's new life. Some of the boys would fight over the right to milk her, but Heather was adamant that only another woman could touch her. It was one of the only rights she was actually granted.

And Astrid…

Astrid loved her. She would never let that duty fall to someone else.

Heather began to pace, even as her nipples pulsed painfully, eager to be drained of the days milk.

So distracted, so consumed by worry, Heather didn't see the silk of webbing until she had stumbled into it.

It stuck fast, trapping her hoofed feet. Before Heather could even register what had happened she felt herself hulled up, and out of her pen. The home she had known for three years, and only allowed to leave in the few hours she was given in the afternoon.

She screamed as she was carried away. Only seeing the black, glossy end of a massive spider.

A drider.

"Put me down!" Heather screamed, unable to turn to see the woman who had kidnapped her. "Put me down or so help me…"

"Heather… It's okay. I am here."

Heather's eyes widened, as she was gently lowered to the forest floor. They had moved so fast.

"Astrid?" She asked, looking up at her lover.

Astrid was taller than her now. Thanks to the thick chitin legs.

She smiled down at Heather resting a chitin covered gauntlet on her bare breast. Astrid was naked, down to where her body met the new one. Her breasts, which had been ample for a human, were now larger, though still a cup or two smaller than Heather's. The rose pink of her nipples stood hard, and she didn't need her nose to smell the dampness between her legs.

Astrid was aroused.

Heather almost felt a tremble of fear at the predatory smirk which spread across Astrid's face.

"We're free now Heather." Astrid whispered, as silk rope began to coil in her hands from the tip of her clawed hands. "And I have always loved rope."

* * *

Well... Uhhhhh Long time no see... Well here is my first attempt at something with a little more horror, hope it goes well. I may continue it if people seem to like it. Anyway enjoy!


	4. Dragon Tales

**Dragon Tales**

In hindsight everything was her fault, Astrid finally decided. In her defence however you couldn't really blame her.

Not completely.

How was she to know that fairies, _fairies_, were actually real? Or that they would be so… vindictive.

True, Astrid had punched one of them in the face.

_Several times._

But, again, in her defense, the fey had snuck up on her, and Heather while they had been enjoying a… private and personal moment in the secluded forest spring.

You could hardly blame Astrid for taking such a violent and direct approach on what she had originally thought was the farm boy who had told them of the spring when the two girls had asked for directions on their bicycle tour of the Emerald Isle.

Astrid sighed as she brushed her hair back over the bony crest of small horns that now encircled the crown of her forehead. The click of her new talons causing her to wince slightly as she was reminded of their existence. Her tail swished agitatedly as she stretched her new wings.

Behind her, Astrid heard a rustle as Heather woke up, stretching her own wings out, no doubt stiff from the night before. Heather's bright green eyes met Astrid's hard ice blue and grinned cheekily.

"Sleep well love?" Heather asked, using her clawed metallic scaled hand to smooth out her raven black hair. "I doubt you got any sleep. You were so aggressive last night. Not that I'm complaining."

Astrid rolled her eyes but didn't look away. Heather had always been attractive, but now, now with the fey's curse turning them into dragonoid beings, she was almost otherworldly in her beauty. Hard, bright silver scales decorated Heather's body in small scattered patches, complementing the black silk of her hair.

Despite their predicament of one: being changed into a cross of human and dragon, two: of being alone in Ireland unable to return to civilization due to the aforementioned change, and three both being completely naked thanks to the addition of the additional limbs, namely the tail and wings, Astrid could now honestly say she was happy.

Oh she still wished she could return home, at least one last time to see her parents. But despite that she was strangely content. She never got cold, despite her nakedness. She could fly, which both she and Heather did quite often, to the many isolated coves and as for food… Well…

That farm boy who had directed them to the cove in the first place? Well he had found them the night after, as they were panicking over their new bodies. Despite their suspicion, Harold, or Hiccup as they had come to know him, turned out to be something of a rarity.

A genuine good person.

He kept them sheltered for the first few days, bringing them food, blankets, even paper to write to their families back home. Hiccup and even spent many months searching for a way to break the curse and return them to their human bodies.

Unfortunately he had little luck.

Fortunately they had all come to a… business relationship.

In return for patrolling the skies around his farm, protecting his sheep, Hiccup allowed them to take one or two a month, in addition to any other food he brought them in the secluded grove.

A simple arrangement.

But one that was working.

Astrid looked up as Heather's tail entwined in with her own, the silver grey contrasting with the sky blue.

Heather's lips caught her own, as Astrid allowed her to push her down, the ample swell of their breasts pushing together as Heather deepened the kiss, taking her spot on top. It wasn't often that Heather took the dominant role in their love making.

Hell it wasn't often that Astrid's new found dragon nature allowed her too. Astrid was stronger, faster and bigger than the smaller dragon.

But today. Today there was something different.

A need.

A hunger.

An itch in her system.

A need, an itch, a want that Astrid gave into, as Heather moved up and over her mouth, as she delvied into Heather's eager, wanting, glistening sex.

Astrid supposed that also, every once in a while, it was nice to let go.

Heather writhed, thrusting her hips in time with Astrid's tongue, panting and mewling. She was needy. More than usual. The feeling of Astrid's tongue probing deeper into her, lapping at her juices. Strong taloned hands gripping against the hard scales of Heather's thighs, holding her in place.

"Yessss…" Heather hissed between her teeth, as she gripped her breast, squeezing the soft flesh with scaled hand. Groaning at the feeling of her nipple rubbing against the scales driving her deeper into the throes of sensation.

Below her, Astrid grinned as Heather's juices dripped from her quivering sex. It was so easy, so very easy to play her. To drive her over that edge. Astrid couldn't help but let out her own little moan as she delved her tongue deeper into Heather, seeking out the slick, sweet juice of her inner core.

Heather, in turn, grinded her hips against as she lost herself to the skill of Astrid's tongue. Soon the secluded grove was filled with the moans, the suppressed cries and the sweet smell of pheromones.

"Please… Please… Please Astrid." Heather gasped, as she leaned back, "please… more… please."

Astrid smiled and obliged, pushing her long tongue deeper into Heather's core.

Seconds later Heather stiffened and cried as her climax took over, her body convulsing with pleasure and sensation.

Astrid rode out the climax, probing deeper for the sweet juice of her lover, lapping at her sex, almost slowly and teasingly. Enjoying the last minute or so of ecstasy.

Heather slowly lowered herself back to the ground. Snuggling into Astrid's bare cleavage, latching onto her nipple with her soft, eager lips.

"That was fun." Astrid gasped as Heather left sucking little kisses on her nipple, and breast.

"Thank you." Heather smiled, pulling herself up and into a deep kiss. Moaning at the taste of herself still on Astrid's lips.

Both of the lovers basked in the warmth of each other. Yet there was still something missing.

A fire under their skin.

A need that had gone unsatisfied.

The two hadm over the last week, become more and more restless. What had once been slow passionate love making, was now daily almost, desperate needs. The two would throw themselves at each other desperate to quench the fire.

"Hello!? Astrid? Heather? It's me Hiccup."

The peace was shattered by the nasal drawl of their keeper.

The farm boy.

Well… calling him a boy was to do him a disservice.

He was a man.

Scrawny to be sure.

But tall, with a wiry strength to him. His hair was a dark auburn, and he had bright green eyes, which sparkled with intelligence and wit. More than once he had brought the two dragon girls to fits of laughter with a droll whitism, or dry sarcasm.

Yet he was a good man. A man who went out of his way to make sure the two of them were kept secret from the outside world. A man who brought them food, blankets anything to help make their lives a bit more comfortable.

A man who had invested hundreds of euros into research to free them from the curse of the fey.

A man who the two young dragongirls owed.

And one who had never asked for payment.

Quickly the two dragons got to their feet, though it wasn't difficult to see what they had been up to. Heather's sex was still dripping with excitment, the lips still red from Astrid's welcoming administrations.

Astrid wasn't much better off. Her face was flushed, the sky blue of her scales highlighting the redness of her cheeks.

And as Hiccup approached the smell of him, the scent of fresh hey, the faintness of his sweat, the… musky maleness of him began to waft into the glade. Setting alight desires that neither of the two had ever had before.

At least for a man.

"Sorry girls…" Hiccup said as he entered the clearing, quickly averting his eyes, as he spied their nakedness through bush and tree, "I meant to get out here yesterday but Gobber needed me. You know how that man is. Everything is a disaster for one reason or another."

The two shrugged.

"Actually we don't." Astrid smiled, inching closer and breathing deep, Hiccup's scent filling her nostrils, setting something alight and eager deep within her. "We only really know him through you."

Heather nodded in agreement, something… mischievous sparkling in her eye, her tail seeming to wag almost eagerly on its own volition.

"True enough," Hiccup grinned. Not noticing the slightly preditorary gaze of the two girls as he walked deeper into the glade. Dropping the ruck he had been carrying.

"I managed to get some canned fruits this time. Mrs. Ack was kind of enough to give me enough to feed an army. I guess some still hold on to the hope I will bulk out a little, rather than remain this talking beanstalk."

It was too much.

The sight of him, the smell of him, the sound of him.

The fire under the dragongirl's skin was now a burning inferno of need, of want, of desire.

Astrid needed him.

It confused her as she took a step towards him.

Then another.

Then another.

"Astrid? What are you…?"

Astrid's mouth was on him, her lips latching tight, her tongue invading his mouth. Behind her she could feel Heather moving around to his back, rubbing her head against into the crook of his neck.

Hiccup quickly pushed away, breaking the kiss, but unable to escape Astrid's strong, entangling grip.

"Astrid? What…"

"Shh…" Astrid hushed, bringing a talon to his lips. "Please, Hiccup. Shhh… I need this."

She looked at Heather nuzzling her head into his neck, taking care not harm him with her crown of horns.

"We both need this…"

"But… But aren't you?" Hiccup let the word hang.

Astrid nodded, as she dropped to her knees.

"We are. But we need this." She looked up as a talon hooked into his pants and slowly pulled the trousers down. "I'm burning. Hiccup I need this. Its almost painful. I need you so badly."

Almost at once a light turned on in Hiccup's mind.

"Heat. You are in a rut. Didn't think that was possible…" His voice trailed off into a groan as Astrid's warm, wet mouth engulfed his member. Her head began to bob, as Heather captured his lips in a deep kiss. Swallowing his moans.

Astrid had never done this before, the taste was… addicting.

Sweat and salts. The taste of precum.

The taste of virality.

She felt his hands come down and grip her long blonde hair, helping to guide her as she pleasured him.

Astrid hummed in satisfaction as his hard member went deeper down her throat. Her tail wagging from pure enjoyment of being able to serve a viral male. She groaned in pleasure too as Hiccup's strong, calloused hands left her head, and gripped her horns. Forcing her head further up his cock.

Forcing his penis deeper into her throat.

Astrid allowed mind to go blank, this is what she was. A dragongirl serving her mate. It felt as though something was finally quenching the heat in her skin, the need which had plagued them for a week now.

Hiccup continued to thrust his hips, deeper into her throat.

Faster.

Harder.

Even as Heather deepened their kiss, Hiccup continued with one last powerful thrust. Pulling Astrid's head as far into his crotch as he could.

Astrid's eyes widen as Hiccup's seed spilled down her throat. She didn't let up and carefully swallowed.

Slowly Hiccup's member began to soften, as Astrid let it go with a plop, and a string of spit.

"Astrid… I…" Hiccup panted as Heather broke the kiss, helping him to the floor as his knees began to shake with effort.

"Please Hiccup." Astrid interrupted, her eyes wide now with need. "We need this. Breed us."

Heather nodded. "We ache for a male Hiccup. We need a male to fuck us."

Astrid pushed her head against his hands. "We need you Hiccup. We're your's."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the meekness of them, at the sight of Astrid on her hands and knees, rear in the air, her wings spread open, her tail lifted to present him her glistening sex.

"Take me." She pleaded.

"Take us." Heather corrected, as she lowered herself to her knees beside Astrid, her tail entangling with Astrid's.

"Well...I can't say this is how I imagined my day going when I woke up this morning." Hiccup muttered a small smile breaking across his face as he positioned himself behind Astrid. "Not that I'm going to complain."

Astrid let out an audible groan as Hiccup pushed into her.

"Hiccup." Astrid breathed, only to be cut off as Heather moved in front of her, capturing her lips in another deep kiss.

It felt so good.

He was warm.

Hot.

He was stretching her and pushing deep.

She rocked in time with his thrusts, each one driving her deeper and deeper into a primordial state of being. She was a dragon being bred by her mate. A deep urge finally being satisfied as he took her, thrusting harder, and faster.

Heather was satisfied to watch. Her turn would come. Soon. In the meantime she lowered herself onto her knees, legs spread, her sex open to Astrid's tongue for the second time that day. A moan escaped her as Astrid buried her tongue back into her lover's pussy. Seeking out the excitement that flowed from Heather's core

Hiccup for his part couldn't believe what was happening. Nor could he believe how warm she was. How hot and wet she was.

How a predator like Astrid and Heather, were now mewling and begging for him to take them, to breed them like common livestock.

He reached up and gripped Astrid's horns with both hands. He yanked back as he thrusted, pushing himself deeper into her, harder and faster. Before pushing her back in deeper into Heather's eager pussy.

Astrid panted, begging, mewling, moaning cries for more escaping when she would come up for air, before being forced back into Heather. Her sex dripping with want and need. Quivering with excitement.

"She's soo good at this Hiccup." Heather moaned thrusting her hips in time with Hiccup's, "please… give her more."

Heather knew her turn would come. Not today. The poor man would be drained. Today was Astrid's turn.

She was the alpha after all.

Heather would be content to wait.

Hiccup began to pick up speed. Thrusting harder, and faster into the mewling dragongirl. He wouldn't last much longer.

Thankfully it seemed neither would she or Heather for that matter.

He just needed to last a few seconds more.

Just as he thought he was going to lose control Astrid let loose roar and collapsed. Tired and spent.

Hiccup came soon after, plunging forward with one final thrust and emptying himself deep within Astrid's quivering, greedy sex.

Heather was the last, riding out the last few movements of Astrid's long, questing, but exhausted tongue to her second climax. She smiled in ecstasy as the wave of pleasure rolled gently over her, basking in its warmth.

Heather stood up on shaky legs, and moved to help Hiccup up to his feet, kissing him deeply in thanks.

"Thank you. Go home and get some rest."

"But what about"...?" He started,

She shook her head.

"The alpha gets to go first. I'll take care of her for now. Come back when your ready."

She smiled showing her teeth.

"I'll be waiting for my turn."

* * *

A prompt from a reader. This one was a little harder but I think it turned out pretty well!


End file.
